Young & Sofia's Lovelife
by seriesshipper
Summary: While Gabi and Josh's relationship is going strong and they're about to get married, Sofia tries to get over her past. With the help of her best friends, will she be able to get a certain Kaminski out of her head, for good? I suck at summaries, rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was desperate to start a Sofia & Jake story because I just simply love the two of them together and I think that they earn more credit than the show is giving them. And I know I shouldn't be starting a new story since I have so many on progress already, but I just couldn't help it. So anyway, I hope you like this story. And I know the characters aren't just like they are in the show but I still tried to keep their main personalities in check, don't know how I succeeded though.. Anyway, enjoy and reviews are welcomed! **

* * *

"Love sucks!" Sofia exclaims angrily and shifts the TV channel away from the lovey dovey romance movie to something else, while spooning more ice cream into her mouth. She never thought she would be pining over some guy this long, especially not Jake. It had been four months, four freaking months, since they broke up and since then she has been a total train wreck. She didn't show it outside, although Josh and Gabi knew because they saw right through her, but everyone else thought she was this strong, independent woman, soul spin instructor who had all her emotions under control.. Complete lie. She was lost, heartbroken and the only thing keeping her from getting diabetes was her physical job.

Jake was supposed to be her breakup buddy, he was supposed to be someone to have fun with but instead she had to fall for the guy. She didn't even realize it before she was losing him. At first when he said he was going to leave her she didn't mind because she thought their relationship was purely physical and fun, and all she wanted was to make sure he came with her to the quinceanera. But then when they were having their breakup sex it all came to her. She realized how much she cared for him, how much she loved and craved his touch, how toxicating his scent was.

At that moment everything changed.

Everything he did was just more. His touch on her skin, it wasn't just a way to make her shiver and giggle, it burned her like fire. His kisses, they weren't just making her feel good, they made her feel euphoric and light headed. His deep moans, weren't just making her lady parts light up, they made her feel like she was really the source of his pleasure and it made her heart flutter. The way he said her name, over and over again, she felt her walls breaking more and her breath hitched in her throat. The way they were cuddling after, it didn't felt like other times did, like they were just enjoying each other's company after filling their needs. Instead they hold on to each other like their lives depended on it.

That's the way she felt, but obviously Jake hadn't felt what she had.

The morning she woke up after that night she found the other side of the bed empty. The spot where she usually found Jake's perfectly sculptured face sleeping peacefully was now just a cold space unfilled and she found herself crying a few minutes after the realization of him being gone hitting her like a wrecking ball. She heard Gabi's voice coming through the door asking if she was okay and soon the blonde was in her room, rushing over her crying best friend.

"He's gone Gabi, he's really gone!" Sofia had cried hopelessly and let her best friend hold on to her as she cried more than she had ever done before.

And now, here she is, four months later and still hung up on the guy who wasn't supposed to be the source of her heartache in the first place.

"True love doesn't even exist!" She says angrily again and switches the channel again, hearing two different people coming inside, already knowing who they were.

"Sofia, honey.." Gabi's voice starts carefully and she turns to glare at her best friend, her mouth full of chocolate flavoured ice cream, which was supposed to bring her comfort but she found none.

"Didn't we decide to stop eating ice cream?" She continued, sitting next to Sofia. She tries to take the spoon and the can out of Sofia's hand but she moves it away, out of her reach.

"Yeah, but that was before I heard _he_ was coming" She says with emphasis on the word he.

"I know and we talked about it. You are going to show him what he left behind" Gabi says and gives Josh a look. Josh takes the hint and catches the ice cream package out of Sofia's hand.

"Hey!" Sofia whines and turns her glare to Josh.

"And anyway, this isn't even your ice cream" Josh says and protectively takes the ice cream back to the freezer.

"But I still enjoyed eating it" She says and crosses her arms.

"Sofia, I love you, you know that, but I'd appreciate it if you took your feet out of my expensive coffee table and stopped eating my ice cream" Josh says and she huffs, before giving up and taking her feet out of the table.

She didn't really have the right to complain. Josh had been kind to let her stay at his place alongside Gabi when Gabi had forgotten to call to plumber on time and that lead to them having a water damage in their own apartment. She didn't have nowhere to go until the repairings were done so Josh invited her too to stay in his place in the meantime.

"Sorry" Sofia apologizes and looks at her hands for a minute before speaking again.

"It's just, I don't know.. I wasn't prepared to see him again you know?"

"I know" Josh says, slightly furrowing his eyebrows.

It had been a complete shock to him, and Gabi, when he found the two friends sitting in Sofia's bed, Gabi comforting Sofia as she cried on her shoulder. He had never seen Sofia cry, or show any kind of weakness actually. He hated the fact that his little brother had been the reason to break down the strongest person he knew and he wanted to yell at Jake for that but Sofia made him promise to not say anything about her to Jake. Every time he spoke with Jake on the phone and he asked how Sofia was doing he had to lie and not tell him that she was on his couch, eating pie or popcorn and yelling at the screen in front of her.

"I'm not prepared for tomorrow. I mean, yes I have had four months to get over him but somehow I just can't. I know I was doing better but now I feel like I'm on square one again" Sofia speaks honestly, not seeing a reason to keep anything from the two, when they knew her better than no one and she trusted them with her life.

She had indeed doing slightly better, she didn't sulk on the couch every day anymore. She actually left the house nowadays, also other than going to work. She was hanging out with Gabi and they went out, shopping and clubbing. She even tried to get back on the horse again but no one seemed to light up the interest in her. She didn't even try to get to know the men she met anymore, she just picked a guy from a bar and went home with him, trying to fill the emptiness she felt inside but no one seemed to help. Surely they released the sexual tension she felt but it didn't seem to cheer her up in any level.

She had managed to cope with the cold feeling in her heart but then two days ago when she had heard that Jake was coming to Josh's and Gabi's engagement party, she had gone hundred steps backwards on her recovery progress. When Josh invited him he wasn't going to come, said he had something else going on then but apparently he had changed his mind and now she has to see him tomorrow.

"But Sofia you have to face him eventually, he's Josh's brother and you can't avoid him forever" Gabi says and rubs Sofia's arm reassuringly.

Gabi had known Sofia as long as she can remember and no one had left her like this. She usually got over a guy in a few weeks, in a month on tops but four months and still not getting over him.. That's new. And Gabi has a feeling why Sofia can't get over Jake, she loves him although she doesn't know it herself. Sofia has never been in love, not that Gabi knew, and she knows everything about her best friend. Surely she had had deep feelings, for example towards Ruben, but it was nothing compared to what the brunette felt towards her fiancé's little brother, she's sure of that.

Still she can't tell Sofia because that would make her go completely crazy, or, she wouldn't believe her. She has to realize it herself.

"Why? I could just crawl under my bed and never come out again" Sofia says.

"That's it!" Josh says with a tough voice and makes the both girls jump.

"Sofia, you are stronger than this! You are Lil' So So after all! You can't just let some _guy_ get into your life and then fuck shit up for you. You have to get up on that couch, get a good night's sleep and then face him tomorrow like you own the whole city, or even the world. You can't let him see how much effect he had on you! You have to show him that your life is the way you want it to be and you couldn't be happier. Make him want to punch himself for letting a girl like you go. Make him feel bad!" Josh lectures and both girls look at him mouths dropped open.

"Why didn't you say that four months ago?!" Sofia exclaims. She can't help but feel a bit better after hearing Josh's words. It feels good to have someone on her side, other than Gabi who had to be on her side.

"And you do know that's your brother you're talking about" She continues and chuckles slightly.

"Yes I know that" Josh chuckles.

"But seriously Sofia, Josh is right. You need to show him that you don't care" Gabi says.

"I know" Sofia says with a sigh and gives Gabi a hug.

"Thank you, both" She says and gives each one a meaningful look.

"I appreciate your attempts on helping me" She says before slashing a small smile and standing up from the couch.

"Anytime" Gabi says, also smiling as she places her arm around Josh.

"Now I will get my beauty sleep and then show him what sexy bomb he left behind" She says with a grin and heads downstairs.

"You know she's going to break down tomorrow right?" Josh asks quietly when he's sure Sofia can't hear them anymore.

"I know, do you think we should've told her?" Gabi asks, worried look on her face.

"About Jake having a girlfriend? I don't think so, she should hear it from him and not us. I don't know about you but I wouldn't want get in the middle of that" Josh says.

"Me neither. I just hope she's going to be okay.." Gabi sighs and puts her head on his shoulder.

"Me too"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came sooner than Sofia had hoped for. She is purely excited about her best friend's engagement but she has her own demons she doesn't want to face. One part of her is somehow happy to see him, maybe, just maybe, there is a chance he might gotten over his commitment issues and he would want to get back together while the other part wants to kill her other half thinking like that. She wonders if he's changed.

"Sofia are you ready?" She hears Yolanda's voice behind her door.

"In a sec! Actually, would you help me with my dress?!" She shouts her response and soon Yolanda comes in the guest room which she currently referred as her own room.

"Damn girl! You look fine!" Yolanda says with her usual sassy voice and Sofia smiles, she needed the reassurance.

"You think?" She asks before turning to the mirror. She wears black tight dress that hugs her curves just in the right places, even giving her chest a little push without being too slutty. The diamond ornaments on each shoulder straps make the dress more official than just being a party dress.

"Hell yes! If I was a man I would jump right on you!" Yolanda comments and Sofia chuckles. Yolanda then goes behind her to close the zipper.

"Thank you" Sofia says and once again looks at her own reflection.

"You welcome dear" She says back.

"Now chop chop! The party has already started and some of the guest have already coming in, including that hot piece of cake you call your ex-boyfriend" She continues and already starts to head downstairs.

"Jake is here?" Sofia asks, immediately feeling her heart pounding hard in her chest.

"Yes he's here" Yolanda says matter of factly before continuing further away from Sofia's room.

"Come on girl, you can do this" Sofia whispers to herself before she leaves her safeplace.

* * *

Every step she takes seems to make her excitement grow. Why is she so happy to see him? She shouldn't be happy. She comes on top of the stairs and stops on her tracks. She sees him. Her heart races so fast she feels like it will burst out in any second. She can't help but feel the corners of her mouth turn into smile as she explores the sight of him. Jake hasn't changed a bit, but still there's something different about him that she can't quite put her finger on. She sees Josh noticing her and she can see the gasp leaving his mouth, even if she can't hear him. She's even happier to see the dumbfounded look on Jake's face when he finally turns around and their eyes meet for the first time in months.

Jake is talking to Josh when his brother turns to look at something, or rather, someone. He follows his gaze, expecting to see the bride-to-be, but instead sees Sofia. He can't help but feel something strange happen in his heart when his eyes drink in the sight of her. She looks absolutely gorgeous, so good even words can't describe it properly. Her dress clings to her body and shows every bit of her he once adored, her once lavendel scented brown hair falling loosely on curls over her shoulders, her red lips just screaming his name (in his head anyway) and her eyes feel like they're looking right into his soul. He can't turn his gaze away from her and even when she starts to head down the stairs and head towards their way, he can't stop looking at her.

"Hey" Sofia says with a small smile and tries to get her heartbeat under control.

"Hi" Jake answers, feeling good to finally talk to her.

"You look beautiful Sofia" Josh says like a proud brother and gives her a peck on her cheek and Jake feels a little bit jealous that his brother gets to do that and not him.

"Thank you" She answers.

She knows Josh is obviously happy the way she turned out after yesterday. Maybe he was scared she would arrive in her pajamas and dirty hair, not that it hadn't crossed her mind, but she wouldn't do that to Gabi. No matter what was going on in her head she was always going to be by Gabi's side and if she needed her to look representative then she would do it.

"Yeah, you look good" Jake says wanting to get at least ten percent of the attention his brother is getting from her but immediately regretting his words.

Good? He didn't mean to say that. He was meant to say gorgeous or magnificent or something as good but his tongue betrayed him. Which now when he thinks about it might be a good thing since he has a girlfriend and he doesn't want to give the wrong idea to Sofia. He instantly feels guilty when he thinks about Hannah. He shouldn't be thinking about Sofia in that way when he was in a happy relationship with Hannah. He knows he needs to tell Sofia about Hannah.

"Thanks" Sofia says.

"Wow, just wow" She hears Josh's mesmerized voice say next to her and she looks behind her. There Gabi stands, in white lace dress that is classy but sexy at the same time. She couldn't be happier for her best friend and seeing the look on Josh's face makes her believe in love for a moment. She just wishes someone would look her like that.

And someone does.

No one, not even he himself, seem to notice the way Jake keeps looking at Sofia. Everyone else is looking at Gabi, the future Ms. Kaminski but he can't look at anyone but the brunette in front of him. For a second he wishes he would have never left but pushes the thoughts away as fast as they had appeared.

"You look absolutely amazing" Josh comments when Gabi reaches them and he gives her a kiss.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" She returns the compliment and then turns to look at her best friend.

"Umm.. Excuse me have you seen my best friend because I don't recognize this sexy lady" She says with a grin and Sofia hits her arm playfully.

"Oh shut up!" She says.

"But seriously, you look stunning" Gabi says and Sofia hugs her.

"Thanks, and you will be the most beautiful bride" She says.

"Oh hi Jake" Gabi says over Sofia's shoulder when she register's his existence.

"Hello, I guess congratulations are in order" He says with his charming smile that can get under your skin.

"I guess so, thank you for coming, it means a lot to us" Gabi says and gives him a formal hug before retreating to Josh's side.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" He answers.

"Aww, that's sweet" Josh comments with sneer because he knows he's brother is just being polite. Jake grins at him.

"So anyway, honey, I believe we have somewhere to be" Gabi says, referring that they should welcome all the guests.

"Oh right, excuse us" Josh says to Sofia and Jake and before they go Gabi gives Sofia a look and Sofia nods, in order to make her best friend see that she's alright.

"So how you've been?" Jake asks as they're left alone and he really is curious what is going on with her.

"I've been fine" She says. A lie.

"Actually I've been great" She continues. Lie again.

"Good, good" Jake answers.

"And you?" Sofia asks, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something.." He starts but can't continue as someone takes his hand. He turns around and sees Hannah back next to him and then he turns to look at Sofia again, just to see her staring at their intertwined hands.

"Hannah, this is Sofia. Sofia, this is Hannah, my girlfriend" He introduces the two and waits for Sofia's reaction.

Sofia wants to die right in that place. His girlfriend? The reason he broke up with her was that he had commitment issues and now he's telling her he has a girlfriend. Apparently the reason wasn't intimacy issues, the issue was Sofia. He just didn't want to be with her. She can feel her heart crack piece by piece and has to fight back the tears. She doesn't want him to see what she's truly thinking though, so she swallows the tears and hides her true emotions behind the most believable smile she can master.

"Nice to meet you" Sofia greets Hannah and extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Hannah says and accepts the hand.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Sofia asks.

"A little under a month now" Hannah answers before Jake has the time to say anything.

"That's nice" Sofia says with a smile, obviously a fake one, and glances to Jake who has a shocked expression on his face.

He's surprised that Sofia is so calm, he would have expected her to go all Lil' So So on him but instead she kept her cool. Apparently she wasn't angry at all for him dating.

The sound of someone clinking a glass is heard. Sofia knows that she can't escape before Josh's speech so she takes a few steps away from Jake, and Hannah, ugh who's name is Hannah? and stays there, although she wants nothing more than to have something to drink, with lot of alcohol in it. As the room quiets down Josh starts to speak.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to celebrate with me and my future wife as we tend to start our life's journey together. I can't find the right words to describe how happy I am that Gabi said yes to my proposal" He speaks and then turns to look at Gabi.

"Gabi. You are and always have been the love of my life. I know we have had some difficulties in the past but they have only made our relationship stronger. You are my light Gabi and I am the luckiest man on earth to have someone like you by my side. I promise I will cherish the love we share and treat you the way you should be treated. I promise to love you every day with all of my heart and never let a day go by without showing my love to you. I love you Gabi Diamond and I can't wait to start the rest of our lives together" By now Gabi is full on tears and Sofia has never seen her best friend this happy.

"I love you too" Gabi manages to say and the happy couple shares a kiss while the others cheer around them. Even Elliot out of all people is cheering.

Sofia realizes that a few tears has escaped from her eyes also so she quickly wipes them away. The last thing she needs right now is to Jake ask her what's wrong.

"So Sofia, how do you know my Jakey?" She hears Hannah voice and she turns to look at them again, only to feel the anger build up inside of her. Her Jakey? She used to call him that.

"Oh we barely know each other, we have met once or twice through Josh" Sofia says and Jake feels a bang in his heart. Guess, she is mad after all.

"Oh okay, well I'd like to get to know you and the others better since we're staying here in New York" Hannah continues and lets her head rest on Jake's shoulder.

"Y-you're staying?" Sofia asks but it's not much above a whisper.

"Yes, I guess Jakey didn't tell you" Hannah says.

"I really didn't have a chance.." Jake says apologetically. By now Gabi and Josh have arrived, they must've seen the uncomfortable look on Sofia's face.

"That's great news buddy!" Josh says and puts his hand on Jake's shoulder. Sofia sends him a glare and Josh swallows hard.

"W-why are you staying?" Josh stammers as he realizes again how much discomfort Jake being around causes to Sofia.

"I got a job from a restaurant, a few blocks away from here actually" Jake says. A job? So that meant he was back for good.

"I need a drink" Sofia says quietly to Gabi who nods.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asks but Sofia shakes her head as a 'no'.

"Stay here and enjoy your evening, I'll be fine" She says and gives her best friend a reassuring smile.

"Okay, if you're sure.." Gabi says and Sofia nods before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

"Yolanda, give me the strongest alcohol drink we have" Sofia says as soon as she arrives to the kitchen.

"I guess it didn't go well with Mr. Hottie" Yolanda says and takes a glass and pours the liquor in it.

"He has a girlfriend" She states and takes the glass in her hand, drinking it all in one gulp.

"I did not see that coming" Yolanda says with horrified expression on her face and fills Sofia's glass again.

"Me neither" Sofia says and drinks more of the liquid that's burning her throat.

"Refill, please" Sofia says as she sets the glass on the table again.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that fast?" Yolanda asks skeptically and Sofia gives her a deathly glare.

"Just fill the damn glass!" She goes all sassy on her and Yolanda lifts her hands up in surrender.

"No need to go all sassy on me" She says and refills her glass.

"Sorry" Sofia apologizes.

"I just feel so hopeless you know?" She says quietly.

"I know" Yolanda says with a sad smile and gives her a hug.

* * *

"So where are you going to stay?" Josh asks from Jake.

"We thought about staying in a hotel until we find somewhere to live" Jake explains.

"You're moving in together?" Gabi asks, not really believing what she's hearing.

"Yeah" Jake says and rubs his neck nervously.

"Nonsense! You shouldn't be staying in a hotel when I have all this space! You can stay here as long as you want" Josh declares and thinks he's doing something good for once but after his words left his mouth he sees the look on his fiance's face and he knows he fucked up.

"I'm sure they don't want to stay with us Josh. I bet they want their privacy, right?" Gabi says nervously and tries to fix the damage her future husband has made.

"Y-you're right. It was a stupid idea" Josh tries too.

"No it's not a stupid idea, it's great!" Jake says happily and gives Josh a hug.

"Thanks buddy!" He continues.

"No problem" Josh says and shares a look with Gabi.

They know Sofia will kill them when she finds out.

* * *

"What have I done to deserve this? Nothing good ever happens in my life, why Yolanda? Why?" She pleads while taking a sip from her half full glass.

They were now out in the patio and had been drinking for the past hour. She knew she was already drunk but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to get hammered and forget about Jake Kaminski, forever.

"You have done nothing wrong, something good will come to you eventually, trust me" Yolanda tries to assure but she doesn't sound convincing even in her own ears.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen" Sofia sneers and sinks lower on her chair.

"You just have to keep hoping" Yolanda says.

"Hope is for suckers" Sofia states and drinks the glass up. She's about to pore some more when she decides to ditch the glass and take the whole bottle instead.

"Whoo, I like the way you think girll!" Yolanda says impressed.

"Yeah, well I've had a good role model" Sofia says with a grin referring to Yolanda.

"Mama's girl" Yolanda says and gives Sofia a squeeze before standing up.

"Well I'm gonna head home before I pass out here, don't drink too much young lady" She says and points her finger at Sofia.

"I promise I'll behave" Sofia says with a smile.

"Okay then, I see you tomorrow" Yolanda says before leaving her all alone.

"See you" Sofia says but she knows she's already gone and doesn't hear her.

"At least I have you my friend" She says and looks at the Jack Daniels bottle on her hands.

She knows she shouldn't be drinking anymore, she can already see how much her head will hurt tomorrow but she can't help herself. It somehow calms her down a bit and she can feel relaxed. She closes her eyes for just a second before she hears the door to the patio open up.

"Did you forget something?" She asks, thinking it's Yolanda again.

"I don't think so" She hears Jake's voice and is startled at least. She opens her eyes immediately and straightens herself on the chair.

"Oh, I thought you were Yolanda" She says and turns her face away from him, not trusting herself to look at him while she's in this state.

"Nope, just me" Jake says and takes a seat next to her. He can see that she's drunk and something in her eyes tells him she hasn't been drinking behalf of her best friend's engagement. He wonders what it is but doesn't bring it up, not wanting to cross any lines.

"So did you need something or?" Sofia asks after a moment of silence and finally dares to turn her gaze towards him. He looks so damn handsome.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you" Jake says and rubs his neck, the way he does every time he feels uncomfortable or nervous.

"About what?" Sofia asks but already knowing what.

"You know, me and Hannah, why I'm with her" He says, not really knowing how he should phrase his words.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. You left me because you didn't want to be with me, it's fine" She says, feeling her anger forming.

"That's the thing, I wanted to be with you, I just, I couldn't" He tries to explain but he knows it doesn't really explain anything.

"So what? You couldn't be with me but you could with her?" She asks, standing up from her chair, not really wanting to be around him.

"No, Sofia, it's not like that" He says and follows her to the edge of the balcony, where she is resting against the railing.

"Then how is it Jake? What's the difference?" She asks angrily and turns to face him.

"Because what we had was purely physical" He says. Sofia feels the tears forming again and she really has to fight them back.

"And with her it's different? You love her?" She asks and lifts her eyes to look directly into his.

"I.." He starts but doesn't know how to end his sentence. Surely he likes Hannah but he doesn't love her.

"You know what, don't answer that" She says and shakes her head.

"Sofia.."

"No, I'm sorry, I have to go" She says and hands the bottle over to him before leaving him alone. He watches her leave, not making a move to go after her.


End file.
